Kouen Kouen no Mi
Introduction the Kouen Kouen no Mi is a Paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to create a theater and stage a performance, with themselves and other people playing rolls in it. Kouen meens performance. Usage This fruit functions first and formost by allowing the user to create a stage. This manifests as a spherical area, surrounded by hanging curtains that can raise as the user wishes. The stage effectively functions as an alternate, fictional reality layered on top of the real one. Within it's area the user is capable of setting a "scene", thus changing the layout and position of the place to reflect their own needs. This generaly requires the user to clear the actual area first, but objects on the stage can sometimes be repurposed instead. Any living beings within the stage area become actors within the performance, and can be cast in whatever role the user wishes. Casting a person in a role changes their outfit to resemble that of the role they are playing, and allows them access to some of their abilities and powers while they remain on stage. The fictional reality on the stage cannot influence the real one in any way, and is not necessarily influenced by factors of the real world. For instance, if the user created a body of water in their scene, even devil fruit users would be able to swim in it, so long as they were cast in roles that were capable of swimming (although they would be affected normally by any water that exists without the use of the fruit). The user can also create a "script" and share it with their actors. The actors feel a minor compulsion to follow this script, but they can simply choose to disregard it and do what they please instead. Strengths Weaknesses While this fruit appears at first glance to posess extreme powers, it is in fact entirely ineffective for most purposes, owing to the crucial fact that it stages a performance or play, which is by definition fictional. As a result of this, none of the effects are truly real. Changes made within the stage revert as soon as they leave the stage or if the stage is cancelled, and nothing created by the power can affect things outside of the stage (for instance bullets shot from a prop gun would dissapear as soon as they left the stage). Furthermore, none of the effects they have are truly real, even within the stage, as they are technically props; If a person is injured or even "killed" by a created weapon they can simply ignore it, though this may require an act of will, and continue as though it had not occured with no ill effects. Even if they do acknowledge the existance of any injuries they take, those injuries will inevitably vanish completely without effect as soon as they leave the stage. It has been shown that this even applies to almost complete destruction or reduction to almost nothing, as the victim simply reforms unharmed. In effect, the stage can merely simulate effects, but not truly generate them. Attacks Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman